Chapter 12
One's True Self; Part 2 is the 12th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai manga. Walking around school, Kimberley is shocked to see both Raishin Akabane and Yaya unconscious and badly injured. An explosion occurs, and Felix Kingsfort takes the chance to order his Disciplinary Committee to leave, before telling Charlotte Belew the truth about Cannibal Candy. Shell-shocked, Charlotte has no way of fighting back both physically and emotionally, especially with Sigmund injured. Just as she is about to accept defeat even at the expense of her own life, Raishin and Yaya come to her rescue. Summary Students at Walpurgis Academy are wondering what the commotion is about, while an injured and unconscious Raishin Akabane is carried out of The Locker in a stretcher. Walking past, Kimberley notices him, and deduces he has a broken rib, and a punctured lung, to which a student adds that he was attacked by "Risette Norden" in The Locker. Directed to where Yaya is, Kimberley observes the Automaton has defensive wounds, and reprimands the students for being harsh in restraining her. After being explained that Yaya will be taken to the executives, as Raishin is alleged to be in cahoots with Cannibal Candy, Kimberley becomes angry and scolds the students for making a sick joke like this. However, she stops when she thinks she sees Yaya moving despite being restrained, while the students claim that should be impossible with her consciousness and power sealed off. Sensing something wrong, Kimberley shouts for everyone to take cover. Suddenly, there is an explosion, and Yaya emerges unscathed. Hearing the explosion coming from where The Locker is, Felix Kingsfort, Charlotte Belew, and the rest of the Disciplinary Committee are shocked. Felix claims that "Risette" must be in trouble, and tells his committee members to retreat, despite them worrying his safety if he is alone with Charlotte, the alleged Cannibal Candy. He assures them he is safe, now that his Automaton has arrived. Without a choice, they leave. Talking to Charlotte frankly, Felix talks about Raishin's usefulness to achieve his motives. However, Raishin made the critical mistake of opening the one locker he should not have: Risette Norden's. Thus, Felix had to stop him. Charlotte fails to understand everything Felix is saying, only to eventually realize that she has been used by him, because Sigmund suits his Automaton, while their magic powers are similar. As such, his acts of friendliness and kindness were all a facade to fool her, while using her to be the scapegoat of being Cannibal Candy so he could continue his killing spree. Charlotte realizes Felix is the real perpetrator, and needs to tell someone the truth. However, she remembers her social isolation from others, and thus, no one would believe her, whereas Felix is a popular student and would have no problems getting supporters. Regretting the times she chose not to make friends, she asks Felix why he murdered, to which he replies with the great demand for enrollment into the Academy, their magic powers will only help him become the next Wiseman. Claiming how naive Charlotte is, Felix orders his Automaton to attack her, with Sigmund taking the hit for her. Emotionally torn, she realizes she has gotten Raishin and Yaya into trouble, and is unable to fight back physically. As she sits helplessly waiting for the next strike, she is defended by a wounded Raishin, who tells her not to stupidly apologizing to him. Looking up, she is astonished to see him and Yaya standing in front of her. Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Kimberley #Yaya #Felix Kingsfort #Charlotte Belew #Sigmund Navigation Category:Chapters